Ivy
by Clecamuffin
Summary: My first written OC! There will be several chapters, so please be patient. Anyway, there is this girl who the guild has never seen before, yet she bears a Fairy Tail mark. Master Makarov and Master Mavis seem to know who she is, though! Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

It was the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games. The tournament portion just ended.

Erza growled, "You have made enemies of the worst guild to anger."

As if planned, the crowd hushed. Someone was approaching from one side of the arena. She was wearing dark jeans, a black camisole, black boots, and a black and dark grey striped shirt with the neck drooping down past her right shoulder. That way her shirt exposed her dark blue Fairy Tail mark. Her dark brown hair covered her face. She also had a tattooed ring on her right index finger.

Whispers went up all over the stadium. "Fairy Tail?" "Who is she?" "I don't know, I've never seen her before."

The commentator looked uncomfortable. "Umm… spectators aren't allowed to come in the arena… who are you?"

The mysterious girl lifted her head. She was very beautiful, and very, very angry. There were only three people now who weren't confused: the two masters and Jura. Master Makarov looked stunned. Master Mavis looked pleased (though she looked that way since the girl appeared). Jura looked extremely shocked and, surprisingly, apprehensive.

The girl smiled without happiness. "You're so right Erza." Her angry look didn't change as she continued. "You've made me angry Minerva. Repent."

She then lifted her right arm in front of her, her hand clenched in a fist, causing water to gather around Minerva. When the girl opened her fist, the water exploded. Minerva screamed.

"Now you feel Lucy's pain," the girl stated quietly. She lifted her voice, "Master! I will meet you ALONE at the inn at 7:00 tonight and explain, okay? Also, everyone please consider this an act of an individual. A random person came up and attacked Minerva. My guild was responsible and did nothing." She then promptly strode out of the arena and disappeared.

The water/mist cleared, revealing an unconscious Minerva. "My Lady!" Sting yelled, shocked. Everyone was speechless except for Master Mavis and Jura. They were grinning knowingly.

…

"Come in!" Master Makarov called to the knock at the empty hotel room door. The strange girl entered, her face shadowed. "Ivy! Is that really you?!" the Master asked, incredulous.

The girl apparently known as Ivy grimaced. "Yes, Master. It is me. If you'd give me about 15 minutes, I will explain." While Ivy was talking, the Master's face grew more and more amazed until at last, when Ivy finished, he looked like he couldn't believe her.

"It's true," a voice softly called out from the corner.

"Master Mavis! What are you doing here?" Master Makarov asked, surprised.

"Ivy asked me to vouch for her. She didn't seem to think you'd believe her."

"It's hard for me to. Oh, and Ivy, are you alright?"

Ivy smiled a little sadly, "I've already shed my tears. Now I just want to make friends with the guild."

Master Mavis laughed at this. "Yes, they should probably learn the existence of a member who's been in this guild for 14 years!"

"I just hope I'm not treated differently," Ivy muttered.

"We don't have to tell them your rank." Master Makarov said.

Master Mavis smiled. "If you aren't ready, we will protect your secret, even from other members."

Ivy smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

…

When the door of the pub Fairy Tail was celebrating at opened, and the two masters walked in with the mysterious girl, Natsu yelled over the quiet, "If I beat you, then I beat Minerva! Fight me weird person who's apparently a member!" Ivy just sighed and sidestepped the oncoming attack. Natsu smashed into the wall and looked dazed.

"Oh Natsu!" Happy cried, exasperated.

Erza stepped forward. "Masters, who is this?"

Master Makarov sighed, "This is Ivy." He looked at the person in question. "How much may I tell them?"

"Tell them all you knew of me about 30 minutes ago, excepting my far past and power."

"Very well. Ivy and I met about 14 years ago, including the 7 years lost. She was frightened of anyone at the time, so she started attacking me." He hesitated and glanced at Ivy.

"Go on," she nodded.

"Since I was caught by surprise, she beat me. She looked troubled afterward and muttered, 'What would Iso say?' She then apologized a thousand times while helping me bandage my wounds. When I recovered enough, we talked for a while, and upon discovering she had nowhere to go, I invited her to join our guild.

"She agreed on the condition that the only person who knew of her existence was me. After three years, I made her S-class and on her first S-class job, she disappeared right after she completed it. She was presumed dead, even though she finished the job, so you can imagine my shock of seeing her today."

Ivy grinned. "Sorry 'bout that. Anyway to fill in the blanks, I was captured for about a decade and just escaped recently. Oh, and since Natsu's fully conscious now, I'll tell you that I'm a special type of water dragon slayer. It's called Special Art. Basically, I can control water molecules around me, but I don't have lungs. However, I have the other perks of being a dragon slayer, such as scales. Water attacks don't work well on me."

Everyone in the guild (except Erza and Laxus- they were too dignified) stared at Ivy with their jaws dropped. Natsu questioned, "Are you 1st, 2nd, or 3rd generation?"

Ivy's smile faltered. "3rd, though I wish I was 1st."

Natsu didn't notice her sadness. "Where's your dragon?!"

"Isohaldrien, or Iso, disappeared 14 years ago, just like yours."

Erza noticed the newcomer's (or newcomer to them) sadness, though. She shuddered and thought, "The people who captured her must've made her 3rd generation. I wonder what other horrible things they did to her for ten years?"


	2. Chapter 2

About a month passed and the guild realized that Ivy was super powerful, but she didn't like being treated that way. So they didn't. Natsu stopped trying to fight her after he discovered her punches hurt more than Gildarts'. She was around a lot more than Gildarts, but at least once a month she did a really big quest and disappeared for a few days to a week.

After a month, though, the one whose punches hurt almost as much as Ivy's returned.

_Clang! Clang!_ The bells rang out in the city. Natsu yelled happily, "Gildarts is back! Gildarts is back! Cana, your dad's returned!"

"So?" she snapped back. "Why should I care?" She proceeded to guzzle alcohol.

By the time Gildarts got to the guild, a small crown had gathered. "Gildarts! Gildarts! Pummel Ivy for me!" Natsu yelled.

"Ivy? Why would I kill a plant?" he questioned.

"Uh, that plant happens to be me," Ivy chuckled.

"Oh, sorry. You're a new member? Why does Natsu want me to pummel you?"

"I'm new to the people, but not the guild. And Natsu wants you to beat me 'cause he can't."

"Ok now I'm confused."

Ivy smirked. "Here." She held out both her arms, palms facing Gildarts and a blue-ish glow surrounded them. Gildarts got a glazed look on his face for about 30 seconds.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Some of my magic. I control water molecules. Water molecules sort of… absorb… what happens around us and I can read and project that."

"That's awesome! You're an amazing wizard, too. Mind if we battle?" he grinned slyly.

Ivy thought for a minute. "I… guess… so."

Gildarts grinned even more. "Afraid to lose?"

"Just the opposite," Ivy muttered darkly. "Anyway, let's battle up by the old, poor Fairy Tail. We won't destroy the city that way."

"Sounds good."

…

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in a ring around the two. Gildarts struck first. Ivy jumped unnaturally high and fast by using her magic to control her own water molecules. Because of this, she was able to avoid his attack. Instead it hit Cana who was directly behind Ivy. About 2000 Cana-chibis screamed, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Ivy yelled.

"Cana!" Gildarts shouted apologetically. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Get off me old man!" the Cana-chibis grumbled.

"Watch yourself!" Ivy grinned at Gildarts while delivering a blow from a whip that was made of water with a blue-green glow from the center.

Gildarts whipped around and tried to shatter the whip. The two spells hung there suspended in the air for a moment before the whip shattered.

"Huh?" Gildarts wondered.

"The glow was because I put my magic inside the whip, so unless you could break my magic, you couldn't break my whip. I guess I need to put more magic in, huh?"

"It won't be enough." Gildarts smirked.

"Oh, really? Is that a challenge?" Ivy grinned. "You're on!"

This time Ivy struck first. "Water molecule… Slashing Rain!" She said while moving both her arms in an X-like motion.

Bright, large raindrops fell from nowhere about 10 feet about the ground. They moved quickly towards Gildarts. They fell from two points, about 5 feet from him, making a V formation that shone with Ivy's blue-green magic.

Gildarts tried to shatter it again. This time it was about half a minute before it shattered. After that, Ivy was on her hands and knees, panting with exhaustion.

"You should not talk so big if you get defeated this easily." Gildarts reprimanded.

Ivy frowned. "I didn't want to do this… but if the council gets wind of this… fine." The last word was louder than the rest, which were under her breath.

She shakily got to her feet. "Sorry Gildarts, I'm getting serious now."

"Bring it on."

Ivy closed her eyes for a moment. She gritted her teeth. She clenched her hands into fists. "Come on, get angry damn it!

"Get… angry? Why do you want to get angry?" Gildarts looked very confused, but then again, so did most of the guild.

Ivy seemed not to hear him. "Wait, I'm already angry at myself. Ok, that works!" The next moment, a whirlwind of her blue-green power surrounded her. Her normally soft brown eyes were murderous, her pose was serious, and her hair whipped her head, all making her look extremely frightening. Gildarts looked apprehensive.

"Water molecule… Double Whip Combo!" Ivy lifted her hands above her head and two whips from in each of her hands; glowing so bright it hurt to look at them. Icy then, simultaneously, brought the whips down on Gildarts.

He tried to shatter them, but they sliced through his magic. There was what would be a giant explosion, but Ivy made sure the water didn't go out of a small area in order to not harm the onlookers. This also made the water rebound and increase the attack's power.

When the mist cleared, Icy was looking down on Gildarts apologetically, all the fire gone from her eyes, and he was lying unconscious on the ground.

The guild was stunned. Someone beat Gildarts, the best in the guild _Gildarts_? Who was (supposedly) human?

"I'm sorry, but if the council heard I lost… anyway, here." Ivy then took out a flask of some sort of drink, knelt down, and got Gildarts to drink some. He bolted upright.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Pure magic power in liquid form. Took me forever to find some that wasn't evil, and then it cost me an arm and a leg. This kind is taken from the earth naturally. Sort of like the lost magic Tree Ark. Anyway, it speeds up the process of recharging magic power. I gave you just enough for you to regain consciousness and full mobility."

"Not that, though it's interesting, but how did you have so much magic power? Surely you'd explode!"

"I would if I don't use enough magic power each month."

Gildarts gaped. "That's not natural."

"You're right," Ivy agreed. "It's not."

Gildarts looked at her sad face with slight pity. "Anyway, let's go back inside."

"Sure."

…

"Come on Gildarts!" Natsu moaned. "How is it possible that you'd lose? That's… impossible!"

"But it happened," Gildarts was forced to remind him again. "The world's big. You always find someone better than you."

"I don't care! You're supposed to be the best!"

"Natsu!" Happy whined. "Be quiet already and get me a fish!"

Gildarts rolled his eyes. "I wonder what Ivy meant when she said her magic wasn't natural," he muttered.

…

Ivy sat in her bedroom, wondering how the guild was going to act around her now. She moaned. "I'll be more of a wonder than I used to be! I shouldn't have accepted the fight, but I though I could just lose on purpose. That way the guild would treat me more normally. If the council heard about it though, I'd get demoted for sure, and then I wouldn't have a way to release enough magic. Arg! Curse her! Curse that stupid person!"

"Curse who?"

Ivy jumped. "Oh, hello Erza. What are you doing here?"

"Whenever you talk about how much power you have, you seem sad. You also said you got captured by someone for a decade. Just now, you said, 'Curse her!' Thus, I've deducted that while you were captured a woman performed magic experiments on you for a decade to increase your power. Right?" Erza gently deduced while coming to sit next to Ivy.

Ivy gasped. "How did you…?"

"My deduction skills are not only useful in battle, you know."

Ivy started to tear up. She leaned on Erza's shoulder.

"It's ok," Erza murmured while rubbing Ivy's back. "You just need a friend to help out, right? I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without my friends."

"I've been trying to make friends with the guild, but I guess I still have an armored heart." Ivy sighed, her voice wavering, a few tears escaping.

Erza smiled sadly, remembering when her heart was the same. She also knew there was more to the story, but she didn't probe.


	3. Chapter 3

A few more months passed, and in that time Erza and Ivy became best friends. Fitting, for the guild's strongest female wizards to be best friends. They went on many jobs together, though Erza still went on jobs with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy sometimes.

Every month, Ivy went on a big job alone. When she returned, she earned so much money that she bought Cana enough booze and Happy enough fish to last a month. Of course, it was gone by the end of the night, but still, it's a nice thought. She got girts for everyone else, too.

When everyone protested, she just asked, "What else would I spend all this money on except my friends? Besides, I put a large portion in the bank." They couldn't argue with that since they would spend their lives, even, for their friends. Ivy was starting to forget her past and move on. She was really, truthfully happy. Then…

"Big Sis!"

Ivy's eyes widened in shock. "No, no, no, no. This is a dream. Or maybe a nightmare. There is no way that voice belongs to…"

"Big Sis! It's me, remember? Why'd you leave?! I've been looking all over for you! Mom's really worried, too."

"Ivy?" Mira asked. "Who's this? You have a sister?"

_Crap_, Ivy thought. She greeted this newcomer, while still facing the opposite direction. "Hello, Lucia."

"What's that voice? Aren't you excited to see me? Jeez, you always were dark. But seriously, I haven't seen you in, like, forever!"

"Lucia, you're rambling again."

"I don't care! Turn around and give your sister a hug, dammit!"

Sighing, Ivy turned around and braced herself from a flying attack from a red-haired, peppy girl. She was wearing her hair in pigtails, her shirt was white and her short skirt was deep red. She was wearing a brown belt, which held a sword at the hip, a deep red garnet set in the pommel.

After Lucia let go, finally, she remarked, "And what's with the outfit? Again, depressing!"

"You're wearing a sword… did you finally realize the world wasn't made of kittens and roses?"

"Well, I realized that I needed to protect myself from dark, evil wizards! But I haven't had to use it yet, thankfully."

"Ummm… not only am I a wizard, but so are the people in this guild, and aren't there other bad people who aren't wizards?" Ivy pointed out, her voice tense.

"Well, yeah, but this sword works especially well against wizards."

_Like that's not creepy or anything,_ Ivy thought, shivers running down her spine.

"And wait," Lucia continued, "why did that person call you Ivy? That's not your name! It's the name of an icky, dark plant. Are they teasing you? Anyway, I like your real name. It's much prettier. Why don't they call you by…" She got cut off because, with one hit, Ivy knocked her unconscious.

"I'm taking my sis for a walk," she muttered as she dragged Lucia out the door by her pigtail. The guild was in absolute silence (note the date and time). "Who was that?" someone asked. No one knew the answer, but Erza had a sneaking suspicion that Lucia had something to do with Ivy's tremendous power.

…

Lucia groggily opened her eyes to find herself with a strange pain in her right pigtail, a headache, and lying on a moss-covered rock. Ivy (or not Ivy) was sitting on a mountain in the east forest with a small waterfall trickling along behind them and a stupendous view of Magnolia in front of them. Three were no hiking trails in sight.

"You can get us back, right?" Lucia queried.

"Of course." There was silence for a minute. Lucia understood that she had hurt her sister and became serious.

"Lucia?"

"Yeah?"

"Is mom _really _worried about me?"

"Of course. She loves you."

Ivy snorted. "Let's not start that again, ok?"

"But she does! She was heartbroken when she lost you the first time, and even more devastated when you left the second!"

"Yeah, upset that she couldn't torture me anymore."

Lucia winced. "Mom just wanted to help you."

"Then tell her to listen to me!" Ivy jumped up and shouted. "Do you know why I really left? Not only because it hurt like hell, but also because I would DIE if I didn't release enough magic power! THAT'S what the after-affects of her tampering are! I have so much power, I could EXPLODE!"

Lucia gaped. "I'm really sorry. And I know mom is, too. She really does love you. I don't care if a dragon raised you; she's your real mom. She… she even injected magic power into herself to see why you left. She understands now. Can't you see that with your magic?!"

"No. I've done my best to forget about you. I've actually become happy for the first time since Iso left that way."

Lucia teared up. "You were never happy with me around? Because you always made my day."

Ivy looked long and hard at her sister. She remembered all the times when Lucia tried to help her. She remembered when Lucia tried, and succeeded, occasionally, to make her laugh. She remembered that all of the good memories she had of that evil _place _were because of Lucia. "If not for the fact that mother zapped magic power into me against my will and wouldn't let me return to Fairy Tail, I would've loved to be around you."

Lucia's tears stopped flowing. "Really?"

"Really. Now come give me a hug, dammit!"

Lucia laughed and happily obliged.

…

"Ok, there are some rules you have to know about interacting with my friends." Ivy told her happy, hyper sister.

"Ok! What are they?"

"First, my name is Ivy. Nothing else. Just Ivy, got it?"

"Fine, but your real name's prettier."

"Second, don't mention my past with you. Don't mention mom. Unless I bring up the topic, this is a forbidden subject of conversation. All they need to know is that you're my sister."

"Ok, but I don't see why you can't tell your friends."

"It's painful," Ivy answered emotionlessly before continuing as if nothing happened. "Third, never, ever get into a drinking contest with Cana. You will get knocked out. Don't anger Erza, not only 'cause she's my best friend, but, well, don't anger her. Don't be surprised if Natsu and Gray are fighting; for that matter, don't be surprised if the whole guild is fighting. Don't steal Happy's fish, treat the cats like humans (they talk), and don't be mean to the guild."

"I'm not mean!"

"I know, I'm just warning you 'cause they are the worst guild to anger."

"Ooooo-kay. That's not creepy or anything."

"Nor is your sword."

"Oh this? Mom made it. The garnet sucks any magic that it touches and spits it back out. I myself don't have magic, though. It's like Edolas for me; magic is an item."

"How do you know about Edolas?"

"Mom did research on the extremely large amount of magic power fluctuating around Magnolia that day. She discovered Edolas from one of the Exceeds."

"Ok. Also, what the heck is with that sword?"

"If you used water whip on me, it will suck the water into the sword and shoot the same amount of water magic back at you."

"Well. That's… interesting."

"I bet, with it, I could beat even you!"

"Water molecule… reach!" Ivy shouted, grinning, while making a twisting grabbing motion in the air. Her fist clenched, she pulled her arm back by her side and water shot out of the air behind Lucia and rushed towards her.

Lucia grabbed her sword and tried to slice the water. However, the water just reflected off the flat of the blade and shot again at Lucia. It stopped inches from her.

"What the…?" Lucia gasped. "My sword never failed me before."

"My magic can move the molecules around your sword, but even if you sliced through the water, it isn't my magic. My magic controls the molecules, and is invisible. Unless you slice through the magic itself, you won't change the water."

Lucia grinned. "Ok. Doesn't mean I can't fight, though!" She came at Ivy again, swinging her sword through the air to try and catch her magic.

"It won't work. I can make my magic go a hundred feet in the air and come back down a foot away and grab a water molecule. I can move my invisible magic around your sword."

"Well, your magic can't hurt me. The water molecules can, but your magic can't. So I suppose it wouldn't be of any use to harness it anyway. Oh well, I'm still going to beat you."

"Since I really am not mad or anything, I probably can't fight you head on. Therefore…" Ivy created a spider web of fast moving water molecules around Lucia. If you put your finger through one, it would get sliced off. Next, Ivy made a whip and struck Lucia, bringing her to a sitting position.

Lucia looked sad at her defeat. "Don't be upset." Ivy soothed. "On any other wizard, because magic like mine is extremely rare, you'd be very effective."

Lucia brightened at the praise. "Thanks!"

"Now come on back to the guild. I think my friends are slightly curious."

…

When Ivy and Lucia walked in the guild, everyone started asking questions at once. Ivy gave them all a really angry glare. "Shut up." A second later, you could hear a pin drop.

Ivy took a deep breath. "This is my sister, Lucia. She is my real sister, because after Iso left, I found my real mom. I don't particularly… like… my mom, but when she isn't annoying me to death, my sister is amazing."

"Don't be silly!" Lucia remarked. "Mom's awesome."

"And that's where we disagree."

"Hey Ivy-person!" Natsu interrupted. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ivy. Lucia was just referring to her nickname for me." The guild looked suspicious, but no one said anything.

"Anyway," Lucia commented. "I'm just stopping in. I'll be leaving later."

"Oh, really?" Lucy asked. "Ok well, we hope to see you again."

"Sure, I'll stop in every now and then. I'll stay in the city overnight, but I have to go in the morning."

"Alright, come back soon!" Mira cried.


	4. Chapter 4

After about a week, Lucia returned, looked disheveled and slightly beat-up

"That was quick," Gray commented. "And, whoa, why are you so out of breath?"

"Ivy-gasp-needs to-gasp- come home-gasp-mom's in-gasp-trouble-gasp-dark guild-gasp-attacked…"

"Whoa, whoa," Lucy said, going over to lead Lucia to a seat. "Slow down. What's happening? Why did a dark guild attack? Mira, bring her a drink!"

Lucia looked at Lucy with sad eyes. "Where's Ivy?"

"Out on a job."

Lucia cursed. "She'll be back when…?"

"I don't know, but she went alone, so a few days at least."

"Then I hate to say it, but I need your help. Please, follow me to my mom's house. A dark guild's attacking to get mom's equipment. You see, she's a magic scientist and has many valuable things."

Erza looked at her sharply. "Are you sure Ivy would want us to help? After all, I'm pretty sure her past with her mom isn't the greatest. I'm not even sure if your mom isn't just as evil as that dark guild."

Lucia gaped. "Well, no, they aren't completely in sync, and Ivy doesn't really like mom much, but she's changed! Mom's changed! And Ivy loves me and I love mom and mom might die! She's pretty much guaranteed to be captured or killed if you don't come quickly."

"Do you know how many times I've seen Ivy cry?" Erza asked quietly. "And all because of her mother. We aren't going to save someone's darkness."

Lucy stood up. "I used to hate my father. He hired Phantom Lord to come after me. But then he changed and I thought we might get along better. Unfortunately, he died before we got the chance. If Lucia says her mom has changed, she should know better than Ivy, who hasn't seen her mom in a year. I don't want Ivy to hate her mom forever if there is a chance that she's nicer now."

Lucia threw Lucy a grateful look. Erza, on the other hand, glared. "But you still know how much it hurt for your dad to treat you meanly. And this is something much more severe."

"I don't care. I don't believe Ivy would agree with you." Lucy stated confidently. Everyone gaped. Lucy was standing up to Erza?

"I would come with you Lucy," Natsu mumbled. "But Erza scares me and, no offense, is more convincing than you."

"Very well. Lucia and I will go alone."

Lucia looked frightened by this. "O-ok. One wizard is better than nothing. If anyone else wants to come, I'd be grateful."

"Lucy! Don't go!" Happy cried.

"I'll be fine," she smiled. "Now let's go." Right before Lucy closed the guild door, she looked back and reprimanded, "For once, I'm disappointed in my guild."

…

Lucia and Lucy took a train to a city on the coast and walked to the outskirts. There was a small shack. "This is it?" Lucy asked, confused.

Lucia would've laughed if not for the situation. "They've already got in. Come on."

They walked in the shack and Lucia pressed a concealed button. The shack floor moved down until they came to a shop in a long, clean hallway. "Oh." Lucy commented, blinking. "Right, scientist… illegal scientist?"

"Used to be…" Lucia looked sad. "Anyway, she's researching good things now."

"Oh…"

Lucia led Lucy to a room in the back. You couldn't hear anything.

"It's soundproof," Lucia explained.

They opened the door, revealing Lucia's mom knocked out on the floor and the dark guild investigating some equipment, not all benign-looking.

"Mom!" Lucia shrieked.

The dark guild looked at the two incomers. "Look more rats," one leered.

"I'll get you!" Lucia cried. She whipped out her sword and charged them.

"Right!" Lucy agreed. "Gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!"

"Punishment time, princess?"

"No! Just, get those people."

"Of course princess. She used her chains to attack a few. She then dug a hole and surprise-attacked more. Lucia gaped. "Ok, then." She resumed fighting. "That's not strange."

Lucy smiled. "Ok, gate of the great crab, I open thee! Cancer!"

"How would you like your hair today-ebi?"

"Umm… help Virgo fight… and pay attention to what's going on."

"Ok-ebi."

"Ebi?" Lucia wondered again. "Lucia magic is weird."

In a second, Cancer had made all of the dark guild wizards bald.

Lucia was making progress, too. Her fighting skills, combined with her magic sword were superb. It seemed an easy victory. Until…

_Bang!_ The door blew open. "You lousy foot soldiers! Can't you win even one fight? Anyway, I got the elite team."

Lucy spun around and saw a team with the leader in the front. "Crap."

…

Back in the guild, people were muttering about the day's events. Natsu was pacing, worried about Lucy. "We shouldn't have let her go alone."

"No, you shouldn't have."

All of the heads in the guild turned towards the voice. "I-Ivy!" Gray sputtered.

She was angry. Really angry. And she was holding a knocked-out Lucia, Lucy, and her mother. They all had scrapes and bruises, but she looked flawless.

"Mira can you please take them to the inside clinic? Thanks." She turned to Erza. "Erza, I appreciate you looking after me, but if Lucia or Lucy or anyone else we care for is fighting, we fight with them, no matter why they are fighting. My problems are my problems; take care of the guild and friends first. This goes to all of you." Her eyes swept the room. "Wendy."

"Y-yes?" she jumped.

"Come help heal them."

"Of course."

…

In the clinic, Wendy was healing Lucy, Ivy was looked fixedly at the wall, and Mira was observing them.

"Ivy?" Mira asked.

She jumped. "Oh, um, yes?"

"Do you hate your mother?"

Ivy's eyes hardened. "Of course. What she did to me is irreversible."

"Then why did you save her?"

"I was saving Lucy and my sister."

"But your sister loves your mom."

"My mom didn't do the same thing to her as she did to me, because Lucia isn't really a wizard. Lucia has always been a bit blind about her."

"But your sister says your mom's changed. Might you be the one blinded, by your anger?"

Ivy leapt up, enraged, but then she sighed tiredly. "I don't know. I'll have to see what my mom's like when she wakes up."

Mira smiled. "At least you're being more open-mined."

Ivy didn't respond as she sat back down.

The glow of Wendy's healing magic that has enveloped Lucy faded away. "Should I do Lucia or your mom first, Ivy?" Wendy asked.

"Heal whichever is more injured."

Wendy moved to Ivy's mom. "How did you know they were in trouble anyway?"

"Remember when I told Gildarts about me without speaking? I can read the molecules myself, too."

Wendy blushed. "So… you can look at anything?"

Ivy's eyes widened and she blushed as well. "Well… technically, but I don't look at anything embarrassing, I swear!"

"O-ok. Just don't teach that magic to anyone else!"

"Of course not! I'm not even sure if I could. After all, I'm the one who discovered it, and the way I learned it would be really hard for me to teach."

"Ok," Wendy smiled and turned to focus on healing.

"You look exhausted," Ivy mentioned concernedly.

"I-I'm fine, thanks." Wendy muttered, panting.

"Here," Ivy took out the flask she leant to Glidarts that one time. "Take a very small sip."

The result was instantaneous. "Ahh… that's much better, thanks."

"Sheesh. You strain yourself too much, Wendy," Carla reprimanded.


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour later, Ivy's mom woke up. "Huh? Where am I?"

"You're in Fairy Tail's inside clinic."

Ivy's mom gasped. "Ivy!" She looked down, ashamed. "What happened?"

"Lucia cam to get my help, but I wasn't there, so Lucy went with her. However, using my magic I saw that they were failing, so I went and rescued them and you and brought you all here."

Ivy's mom's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"That you would do something nice, no, but for me…"

"It wasn't for you, it was for Lucy and my sister. Don't forget that." She gave her mom a sharp look.  
"Ivy…" Mira scolded, coming in. She turned to Ivy's mom. "Hello! I'm Mira. What's your name?" She held out her hand.

"I'm Alexia." She replied warily, taking Mira's hand.

"Well met, Alexia! It's good that you've woken up, but the others don't seen to be doing as well, I'm afraid." Mira glanced at Lucy and Lucia.

Alexia looked troubled. "Umm… did Ivy tell you anything about me?"

"She told Erza some, and Erza accidently told us while being rude to Lucia, and I pieced together the rest."

"Then why are you so nice to me?"

"Lucia said you changed."

Alexia gaped. "…You're very…positive? Accepting? Extremely kind, at least."

Mira beamed. "Why thank you! See, Ivy, isn't you mother nice… huh, Ivy?"

Ivy wasn't there anymore. Instead, there was a note that read, "I'm going to finish my quest, now."

"My, my. She didn't even finish her quest when she went to rescue you, did she?"

Not rescue me, rescue Lucia and her friend. Lucy, right?"

"Mmm. And though she told you that, I believe one part of her wants to give you another chance. After all, why else would she wait to leave on her quest until you woke?"

Alexia gasped, then looked thoughtful and a little happy. "Yeah…"

…

Ivy returned from her quest two days later, her fastest yet. When she got back, only Lucia was there. "Where's… mom?"

"She didn't wasn't to make you uncomfortable by making you see her again," Lucia replied. "But if you want to see her, you can always go visit!"

Ivy shook her head. "Sorry, Lucia, Mira. I'm firm on this."

"It's your choice," Erza smiled kindly.

"Yeah…" she didn't want to hate her mom, but she couldn't forget those five years previously…

_Ivy screamed in agony. She was hooked up to a machine that zapped her with an incredible amount of magic energy. "Momma! Momma! Please stop!" she cried. "Isn't a parent supposed to love their child?"_

_ "I do love you, darling. That's why I'm making you stronger. I don't want anyone to hurt you in the future. You will understand, one day." Alexia cooed while continuing to push more magic into her daughter, to make her magic container even bigger._

_ Ivy wept, tears streaming down her face._

_ Lucia came in. "Momma, maybe you should stop. She screamed so loud the soundproof barrier didn't work. That can't be healthy. "_

_ "Honey, I'm doing it for her own good. Now only will she be resistant to pain, but she'll be much more powerful as well. In the future, she'll realize this, ok? I'll work on the soundproof barrier so you aren't disturbed. How's that, Lucia, darling?"_

_ "O-ok," she mumbled, still a little unsure._

_ Ivy, covered in sweat and tears, shot her a murderous look. "Get out. I thought you were on my side! GET OUT!"_

_ Lucia looked frightened. "I was just trying to help!" she cried, running out the door._

_ There was an evil light in Alexia's eye. "Not you've done it. This is supposed to help you, but since you treat it like a punishment, so will I!" She zapped Ivy with even more ferocity._

_ "Ahhhhh!"_

"Ivy! Ivy! Wake up, dammit!" Erza screamed, slightly frightened. She had never seen her friend like this, even in a dream.

"Huh?" Ivy bolted upright in bed. "Oh, I was dreaming… and what are you doing here, Erza?"

"I stopped by to apologize for the other day when I refused to help your sister."

Ivy cringed at the words 'your sister'.

"Ah, I see. So your nightmare was about them, huh?"

Ivy gasped, then looked down. "What else would it be about?"

"Iso leaving."

"But with all that screaming…"

"That's why I wasn't surprised." Erza looked pityingly at Ivy. "Perhaps you should go talk to your mom. It would help you sort things out."

"A-Absolutely not! I'm never going there again! Sheesh!"

"Well, it's your choice, I suppose."

Ivy looked away, troubled.

…

Ivy was walking in the streets of Magnolia, head down, giving off a depressing atmosphere. There wasn't a soul within five feet of her.

Lucia- _"I'm really sorry. And I know mom is, too. She really does love you. I don't care if a dragon raised you; she's your real mom. She… she even injected magic power into herself to see why you left. She understands now. Can't you see that with your magic?!"_

Lucy- _"I used to hate my father. He hired Phantom Lord to come after me. But then he changed and I thought we might get along better. Unfortunately, he died before we got the chance. If Lucia says her mom has changed, she should know better than Ivy, who hasn't seen her mom in a year. I don't want Ivy to hate her mom forever if there is a chance that she's nicer now."_

Mira- _"Your sister says your mom's changed. Might you be the one blinded, by your anger?"_

Alexia- _"Why are you so nice to me?"_

Erza- _"Perhaps you should go talk to your mom. It would help you sort things out."_

Ivy shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "But still… if even Erza says so… no! I can't!"

However, those thoughts pestered her all day, until she realized that the water molecules were pushing these memories onto her. After all, she hadn't heard Alexia say that (nor, Lucy, technically, but she viewed that voluntarily before).

"Even my magic, even the water, thinks I should see my mom…" Ivy spun on her heels and sprinted to the guild. "Erza! You're coming on a job with me!" She then proceeded to pull her friend out the door by her arm.

"What sort of job is it?" Erza asked, struggling to regain her footing.

"The kind that I should've done a long time ago…"


	6. Chapter 6

When the duo arrived at Alexia's house, Erza was confused. "Where are we? And why am I here?"

"We're at my mom's house-it'll make sense in a minute- and you're here to remind me to NOT blow the place up."

"Oh.

"Huh? Ivy! What a pleasant surprise! Mom's in the back room," Lucia jumped happily.

"The… the back room?"

Lucia's face fell. "Oh, I can ask her to come out"

"No. It's ok. I need to face this." Ivy squared her shoulders and waded through her childhood memories, trying not to get swept away. The door squeaked open, and light flooded the room. "Huh? I thought you said mom was in here, Lucia."

"I am. The lights are off because I'm doing an experiment with light. Ivy? Is that you, dear?"

Ivy flinched. "Yes." She turned on the lights, her eyes closed. Slowly, her eyelids opened.

As she thought, a billion memories flooded her mind. 60% of them were angry, 30% of them were sad, 9% of them were bitter, and only 1% of them were happy. Her eyes moved over old, illegal machines.

"You haven't redecorated."

Alexia glanced at those, too. "Oh, my dear. I'm sorry. I just forgot about them and haven't bothered to get rid of them."

"It's… ok." But it wasn't. Icy was starting to get overwhelmed. The only sign of it, though, were her clenched fists and her tense demeanor.

"Ivy…" Erza cautioned.

Alexia smiled at her daughter. "You've grown so much." She took Ivy's hand in her own.

"Umm… I wouldn't." Erza warned. Lucia just looked fretfully at the two.

Alexia seemed not to hear Erza as she took her daughter into a hug. "I've missed you. Now come! See what I've been working on!"

That was the wrong thing to say. A wave of power burst from Ivy, swirling around her, whipping at her hair. She looked scarier than when she forced herself to get mad at Gildarts because this time, it was real.

"A decade. A decade of this torture and a year of being apart and THAT'S what you say? I WAS you work a year ago! I have no interest in you work! Plus you haven't even apologized!"

"Ivy! Stop! Your mom was trying to show you her work is not bad anymore!"

"Shut up Erza! I'm irrational right now!" She turned back to her mom. "How dare you make me into this! This, whose power increases as her anger increases! I'm at 100%, curse you!" She then gasped suddenly and all the power went away. It was unnaturally quiet. "I'm not at 100%." Ivy's voice was deadly. "I'm at 125%! You must've released my second origin, damn you! I've been trying to repress that! Crap! I have to go release magic power or I'll explode in 17 minutes! Are you happy?!" She bolted out the door, leaving Erza confused and sad, Lucia stricken, and her mom in tears.

"I never was good at communicating with my daughter. Though, the first decade was my fault, I suppose."

"What was she talking about, mom? He power increases with her anger?"

"When I was… increasing her power, she was always furious. As a result, the angrier she is, the more power she has, because she got the power when she had anger, and never at any other time. If she gets angry enough, it will release her second origin, making her full possible capacity 200%. However, when she is at 200%, she will explode after 10 minutes due to the large amount of magic within her. When it is at 101%, the explosion will be in 20 minutes. Releasing her second origin is rare, though. I'm pretty sure this is the first time it happened."

Erza was white. "Ex-explode?"

"Yes. I've been trying to find a way to prevent this, but I have been unsuccessful so far. At any rate, you should go look for Ivy… she'll need a friend."

"You're right. Pardon the intrusion. It was probably too early. That combined with the setting and a simple slip-up that could happen to anyone made her angry. It isn't your fault, Alexia. I can tell you meant well. Anyway, I'm off. See you later!"

…

When Erza found Ivy, she was drenched in sweat, sitting cross-legged. There was a small lake (or large pond) floating in the air in front of her, and a dry lakebed underneath.

"Wow, you go all out."

"I had to."

"What about the fish?"

"They're up there, too." And so they were.

Erza sat next to Ivy. "You want to talk about it?"

"No. It was just too early, that's all."

"You know, being your best friend, I know you think sweat is icky, so you don't let yourself do it. This time you are, though. Is it to hide your tears?"

Ivy looked, shocked, at Erza. The lake also started falling from the sky.

"Hey! Watch out!"

"Oops!" Ivy squealed while catching the lake a foot from impact. Poor fish were falling into the lake, one by one. Gently, Ivy lowered the lake back to where it was supposed to be. She then looked again at Erza.

"How is it you can always read me like a book? I guess at this point I should just stop being surprised."

"I know you."

"I'm sorry, Erza. I've not been a good friend. I've been terribly secretive about my past, especially."

"It's ok. You weren't ready. And that's fine."

"Mmm." Ivy smiled sadly, all traced of anger and power gone. Now, she was just a sad, scared child who lost her way.


	7. Chapter 7

Ivy insisted that she gave it a try, but she just wasn't ready for it yet. So she didn't see her mom for many months….

Until the S-class exams. Master held them on Tenrojima, if only to give Master Mavis something to do. This time, Ivy was going to participate in the place of Gildarts, with a different exam, of course. It would be very fun!

The idea was to try and be the last one standing. It was really very simple. The teams (similar to last year) were Natsu and Happy, Gajeel and Lily, Gray and Max, Cana and Wendy, Juvia and Lisanna (Juvia wanted to team with Gray, but they were competing against each other), Levy and Lucy, and Elfman and Evergreen. The point was to defeat all of the other teams.

Ivy, Erza, Mira, and Laxus were going to make it interesting by bringing teams together to fight, separating partners and giving out clues as to where they were, and just dropping down into the middle of battle themselves. If you beat Ivy, you were immediately made S-class and withdrawn from the competition. That was the only way for there to be more than one victor. It was highly unlikely, though.

"Let the S-class exam… begin!" cried Master Mavis when the teams were evenly spread out. Ivy grinned devilishly.

Cleverly, she tormented Natsu and Gajeel, disrupting their gameplay, by capturing Natsu and Lily. She set them on top of the great tree of Tenrojima. She could, after all, sense where everyone was by their water molecules, and make herself zoom around in the air by controlling her own molecules.

She set Natsu and Lily on the tree and put them in a cage of rapidly swirling water. "If you fight, I'll have to know you unconscious." Ivy warned.

She then told Happy and Gajeel, both on opposite sides of the island, that they'd have to work together to save their teammates. After all, the shield could only be broken by the iron dragon slayer (because she allowed it to be so… she could've withstood his attacks, but then it wouldn't be fair) and you could only get to the top of the tree by flying.

Meanwhile, Mira found her little devil side (rarely seen) and landed in front of Elfman and Evergreen. "You tricked me last time. It won't happen again." About a minute later, Elfman and Evergreen were out of the competition.

"Aww… you really shouldn't anger Mira… poor Elfman and Evergreen." Ivy chuckled.

"You're as weak as that, Ever?" Laxus asked, his eyebrows raised. "Or maybe Mira's just strong."

When Happy got to the top of the tree and found a cage, he went searching for Gajeel. After all, Lily was in there, too, for a reason, so it must be Gajeel he had to look for.

Erza found Juvia and Lisanna by flying with her Black Wing Armor. "I bested you last time, but see if you can beat me now. If you can't, I will go find Gray and Max and take them out."

Juvia glared. "Then I shall beat you for out love, Gray!"

"And I'll help!" Lisanna smiled. She knew that Erza was trying to test Juvia's real strength by provoking her.

On another part of the island, Laxus was throwing lightning bolts around Levy and Lucy. They had a hard time avoiding them and trying to find the others at the same time. Finally, Lucy called out Horologium. "Come on Levy, get in here!" They sheltered in there while Horologium attempted to get them to safe ground.

Finally, when Gajeel got fed up with looking for Happy, he made a pole of iron high in the sky. Laxus immediately shot him with lighting. "Hey! I'm not a lighting rod, dammit!" Gajeel shouted. However, Happy got the message and soon found him.

"You really shouldn't torment those I'm tormenting, Laxus." Ivy smirked.

"Well, I was aiming for Lucy and Levy, but as he said, Gajeel's a lightning rod."

"I said I wasn't," Gajeel growled as Happy whipped by.

"Ooh, look! The first fight of the day!" Master Mavis smiled. "Gajeel and Lily against Natsu and Happy."

This sort of thing went on for awhile, eventually only leaving Natsu and Happy, Wendy and Cana, and Juvia and Lisanna.

"Interesting. Very well. I shall give you the chance to become S-class." Ivy smiled while landing in front of Cana and Wendy.

"We're dead…" Wendy thought, but she didn't say anything.

"Hey Master Mavis?" Cana asked nervously. "Mind if I borrow Fairy Glitter?"

Master Mavis clucked her tongue. "You won't have it on S-class quests, though. Plus, it doesn't work on member of the guild. It only destroys darkness, after all."

Cana's face fell. "We're dead…"

All of a sudden, Gildarts sprung from a bush. "Cana! Don't give up so easily! Oh, wait. You're fighting Ivy? Yup, you're dead."

"Thanks…" Cana muttered sarcastically. "And, wait, have you been following me this whole time?"

"Umm…"

"Anyway!" Ivy interjected. "Let's begin the… the… fight…" her voice trailed off as she looked skyward. "Damn! Twice in a row? Seriously? At least I'm here this time!" She used her magic to find and bring everyone to her in an instant. "Masters. The black dragon is coming. Please revive everyone using this." She handed them her flask of magic. "And get everyone to the boats." She looked at Master Mavis. "I swear I will protect your grave. I can use my second origin, I can!" Ivy yelled as if she was encouraging herself.

She paused and looked at them all. "I'll live, don't worry. Now go to the boats. NOW!"

She faced the north. "Come at me, old foe."

…

"RAWR!" Acnologia roared.

Ivy was alone waiting for it. "Second origin, release! Dragon Force, activate!" She flew in the air and waited for the dragon.

"RAWR!"

"Why am I only at 110%? Get angrier, dammit!" Ivy yelled at herself.

Acnologia looked at the Fairy Tail ship that was hurriedly trying to get ready to leave. It drew in a breath to roar.

'That's more like it! 135%!" She flew at Acnologia. "Die, now! Water Molecule…. Double Whip Combo Attack!"

Acnologia just tried to swat her out of the sky.

"No, that won't work. I need to find his weakness. In that case… Water Molecule… Slashing Rain!" The bright rain just shattered against Acnologia's scales, but it was probing for a weak spot at the same time.

"Come on, where is it?"

Acnologia glare at her and prepared to use his breath attack.

Ivy was just about to dodge it when, "Crap!" Her magic passed 150%, because of the thing that made her curse.

Acnologia roared. Ivy took the full blast of it. Acnologia then turned to looked for something else to destroy. A terrifying silence. Then…

_Slurp! Gulp, slurp, burp!_ "Man, Acnologia! Your breath sure is a hefty meal!" Ivy shouted. "It appears when I surpass 150%, I can use normal dragon slayer moves. I suppose that's because I never really had a choice in the first place about whether or not I wanted to be special art of normal. Anyway, with your breath, I'm now a Hurricane Dragon! It paired me with the most compatible element, huh? Sky? Anyway, I'm not sure I'll be able to stomach your breath again so FOR PITY'S SAKE NATSU GET OUT OF HERE! THE REST OF YOU, TOO!"

The guild, led by Natsu, had crept back to help Ivy, but appeared to only be hindering her.

"SORRY!" they yelled, frightened.

Ivy gasped suddenly. "You've got to be kidding me! Seriously, Council? We were taking care of things perfectly fine over here, but, nooooo, you just have to fire Etherion on us?"

The rest of the guild looked up, alarmed. "Etherion? They want to kill Acnologia… but this is the guild's sacred ground!"

Ivy's eyes hardened. "Master! We have about 5 minutes. Get everyone to the ship so you can escape Acnologia. I'll stop Etherion." Her voice was cool, calm, and deadly.

"That's impossible!"

At that moment, Ivy gave the queen of all glares. "I'm at 199%. Don't anger me further; the world might explode."

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" he stuttered.

"It's ok." Master Mavis told them. "Believe in Ivy." And with that, they headed to the ships.

Ivy flew to the top of the great tree of Tenrojima. She spoke four phrases, each two lifting an arm in the air to the heavens above. "Swift waters, hard waters, strong waters! Make an unbreakable shield! Cool waters, calm waters, reflective waters! Reflect back this evil magic!" She crossed her arms in an X above her. "Ultimate defensive water molecule dragon slayer technique! Unsurpassable Shield!"

A glowing film of water formed above the island, not physically thick, but think in power. It glowed a bright blue-green light. A few seconds later, another light, this one white, collided with it. And stopped. But Ivy was on her knees, desperately trying to protect her friends.

"Reflect! Oh shield, reflect this magic!" Ivy pleaded, looking like she was holding up the sky, tears streaming down her face. "Reflect…" She squeezed her eyes shut. "It's no use. I'm going to have to use the forbidden technique." She took a deep breath. "Oh! Great Rivers of Time! You flow like that of water, and my need is great! Let me surpass your gate and get swept away by your current!"

Immediately, Ivy's shield grew brighter, and despite being blue-green, it was as bright as Etherion. Just as this happened, Etherion reflected back into the sky, making a beacon so bright you couldn't look at it.

Ivy smiled with relief "Masters, it's your turn. Get them away from Acnologia." She collapsed on the roof of that beautiful tree.

Back at the council, no one was saying anything. They just stared, blankly, at the picture of Etherion reflecting into the sky. "Damn Fairy Tail…"


	8. Chapter 8

Ivy groggily opened her eyes. "When and where am I?"

"You're intruding upon my hospitality, that's what. You're lucky to be alive, even though it's been a whole three months since Etherion."

"Only three months? And whose hospitality do I happen to be intruding upon?"

"My name is Poluchka."

"Oh… it's you, Edo-Grandine." Ivy smiled before passing out again. Poluchka looked like she wanted to hit her patient with a broom.

...

Two weeks later, Ivy woke again. She sat up and stretched. "Mmm… Good morning Poluchka!"

"Morning? It's the afternoon! Come on and have something to eat. After three and a half months of minimal nourishment, you must be starved."

"Fairly hungry, yes. Hmm… three and a half months? I was expecting it to be at least a year. Either I'm stronger or Etherion's weaker than I thought."

"Speaking of which, how did you survive that?"

"I used a magic that I forbade myself to use: time-flow magic."

"Time-flow magic?"

"It allows me to reach into the future and get my magic from there, but immediately afterwards, I'll become unconscious, with just enough magic to live, until the amount of magic you borrowed from the future catches up to time. For example, I was unconscious for three and a half months, meaning I used three and a half months worth of magic."

"You were right to forbid yourself from using it."

"Anyway, who rescued me from Acnologia?"

"Your mom and sister did that."

"My… mom?"

"Yes. Apparently, she developed wings to fly to the top of the tree and brought you back to their ship. Fairy Tail believed you dead (for who can survive that? No one!), which is why they didn't rescue you, but your mom didn't give up. Now, are you strong enough to leave?"

"I-I think so, yes."

…

When Ivy opened that door to Fairy Tail, and they saw who it was, everyone leaped at her similarly to when they saw Lisanna alive. "Remember, I'm an invalid who's only just recovering."

They stopped their hug in its tracks and looked sad for a moment. Ivy laughed. "Jeez! I'm just kidding! Really, I'm all the way back at 10% now."

"10%?"

"The amount of magic I normally have."

Speechlessness…

Ivy laughed again and proceeded to explain who it was possible she was alive.

More speechlessness…

"Anyway, there's someone I've gotta go thank. And I'm 200% ready this time!" Ivy grinned.

"Oh, Ivy?" Master Makarov called.

"Yes?"

"When you get back, the council wants to see you."

"Great…"

…

This time, there was no hesitation as she ran through to her mother. Lucia smiled at her. It was clear she was ready this time.

She strode in the door of the office, walked right up to her mother, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I've been so pig-headed."

"No, I'm sorry. I said the wrong this last time. And… I'm so, so very sorry for hurting you in the past. That was wrong of me."

"It's ok. You were just trying to help."

Lucia had tears of happiness streaming down her face, looking at the two strong, beautiful women, now content.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short, but it doesn't really fit with the next part… Anyway, thanks! Read and review! I'm already starting on another fanfic… this one's for Death Note. :D I may start posting it before I finish this one, depending on how excited I am.**


	9. Chapter 9

_ Knock, knock! _"Come in!" the council leader called. "Ah, Ivy. We've been waiting for you… for three and a half months, actually."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No matter. You were deathly ill, after all."

"Well, actually, I wasn't going to die, and I wasn't really ill, but I was completely devoid of magic for awhile, yes."

"Hmm. Ivy! Your crimes are these! You directly defied the council's orders, stopped Etherion, and saved Acnologia. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Ivy clucked her tongue at the council leader. "You didn't describe the setting very well. If you had, I wouldn't have needed to say anything in my defense.

"First off, you were firing Etherion on Fairy Tail's Holy Ground, Tenrojima. That is where Master Mavis's, our first masters, grave is. We can't allow you to destroy our holy ground.

"Secondly, most of our members, and certainly all of our most powerful ones, were on that island. I would not allow you to bring Fairy Tail to the shame it was a year ago, and this time permanently. Plus, they were my friends. I won't let my friends die.

"Thirdly, I was fighting Acnologia and doing a perfectly fine job of it, I do think. Even if Zeref is on an island, and we are fighting him, don't fire Etherion until we are all dead. For example, you fired Etherion on the Tower of Heaven. The R-system wasn't activated anyway because we beat Jellal, so Etherion was pointless. If anything, it just caused a giant explosion. Please think before you fire."

The council started at her. "You're very arrogant, young lady."

"I say what I have to in order to protect my guild, even if you imprison me for it. Oh, and also, I am not supportive of Acnologia; as I said before, I was fighting it."

"Ivy, we have very good reasons to imprison you. Please be more respectful."

"I would say the same to you, minus the imprison part. You have tried to fire Etherion on Fairy Tail twice now. You've tried to kill us twice now. You've infiltrated our guild. You've tried to destroy our guild's Holy Ground. No matter how you look at it, you've attacked our guild, and that makes us very angry."

"Fairy Tail has consorted with Jellal. What say you in your defense?" the council member changed the topic rather quickly.

"During the whole part of the Tower of Heaven, Jellal was being possessed, by who he thought was Zeref. Now, he is not possessed, and is in fact fighting the dark guilds with his friends, not us, who also had shameful pasts.

"Really, if you trace it back, the person who possessed him turned evil because of Zero, and she possessed him because of Master Hades. So, the fault is actually theirs. Fortunately, Fairy Tail beat both of them already. Master Hades was killed by Zeref and Zero was killed by Midnight, whom we've also defeated (Midnight, not Zeref).

"This being said, Jellal, at least, since he was possessed, is innocent, if not the one who possessed him as well (who is also good now and fighting dark guilds with him). Neither of them are evil. If they were, we would hate them with all our might, as we do Zeref and Acnologia."

"How did you turn this into a trial defending Jellal?"

Ivy shrugged. "You asked me to prove that Fairy Tail hasn't talked to Jellal, but that pretty impossible, so I'm just probing his innocence. Plus, if you were to pardon Jellal, which you should, that would be nice."

"We are trying to see if you are guilty of evil deeds." The council member growled, returning to the subject. "You certainly have thrown away the council's wished on numerous accounts."

"Have you ever wondered if you could be wrong? For most, not all, but most of the destruction we cause, it isn't actually out fault. The other evil forces attacked us (or did something evil in our vicinity), causing us to be forced to react. We try to minimize the damage, but again, those who attacked us cause most of it. If we defended innocent people who were attacked by evil people, and you punish us for it, wouldn't you be punishing us for doing you job for you?"

"We do our job perfectly well! We just prioritize the safety of our members to capturing people we can capture later."

"So, basically, what you're saying is, you let us go in and fight the enemy, making them weak, swoop in when they're taken care of to arrest them, and blame us for all of the damage caused, because you have to blame somebody and why not us since we were there?"

"No, I'm saying that we charge you for destroying property."

"Again, the enemy did that. Why not just blame it on them, since you arrested them anyway?"

The council member cleared his throat. "You can't tell me that _Natsu_ doesn't destroy anything."

Ivy tilted her head, thinking. "Ok, fair point. But he can't help it, really. That's how his magic works. It is magic that destroys things. And he only destroys things in the process of beating the bad guys."

"This is getting redundant! We are not investigating whether or not the council's decisions are just, we are investigating whether or not you are plotting with Zeref and Acnologia!"

"Oh, but it's all very related. You, having a bias against Fairy Tail just because we saved the world a few times (which we still haven't been thanked for!) while making a bit of a mess, will not judge me fairly! The reason I blocked Etherion was so my friends could live. Plus, if you had looked, I probably could've defeated Acnologia right there and then! But this concept is incomprehensible to you. You don't know of moral or friendship or any other laws of the world! You do not understand why someone would do something just out of love! All you know are the laws written down on paper. Well, I'm sorry, but Fairy Tail follows the laws of the world, not the laws of the council. So, arrest me if you want! Arrest me if you think that is just! After all, if it is impossible that Jellal was being possessed, that it is impossible that I wasn't working with Acnologia, especially since I fought him beforehand (**A/N: SARCASM YEAH!**). Your word is law!" Ivy's anger mounted as she spoke. Her blue-green power whirled around her, and her eyes blazed like fire.

She sighed. The power disappeared. Her eyes turned sad. "Regardless of if you lock me up or not, I will still either escape in a month, or the building I will be in will explode. Pardon my temper. It can flare sometimes."

"We… noticed. And what do you mean you will escape or the building will explode?"

Ivy looked up at the council members sadly. "Because of magical tampering when I was young, I have so much magic power that if I don't release enough magic in a month, I'll explode with the strength of about one-tenth of Etherion. That's why I do those special jobs."

"Oh, _you _do those jobs."

Ivy snorted. "Who else?"

"Well, assuming that you were found innocent, I was going to offer you to test for the position."

"It's ok, I already have it."

"Anyway… even assuming you had the right reasons, how is it possible for you to have blocked Etherion without using forbidden magic? We were searching for the spell you used, but couldn't find it."

"It's impossible for you to find it because I made it up/discovered it, and haven't recorded it anywhere or taught it to anyone, for fear of who might abuse it."

"I thought you were taught by a dragon."

"I was, but the magic she taught me was still mostly undiscovered. I have learned many things on my own."

"What is this magic you used, then?"

"Time-flow."

"Please explain."

"I reach into the future and get my magic from there. However, I will be completely bereft of any magic, save enough to live, until the time that used up the magic is the present."

"It doesn't sound useful unless you were sure to end it in one strike. It also doesn't sound like we would approve."

"Make it illegal now, if you like, but I already forbade myself to use it unless someone I didn't hate's life was in danger. There probably won't be another scenario in which I will have to use it, provided you don't shoot Etherion on my friends again."

The council glared at me a bit for that last remark, but continued as if nothing happened. "So, basically, you did nothing illegal to stop Etherion (though it will now become illegal) and you didn't have evil reasons for stopping Etherion. SO the only crime you committed was going directly against the council's decision and making us look like fools. Your sentence for that would be a month in prison."

"Still kind of a death sentence with some boredom beforehand."

"We'll allow you to vent your magic once, at the two week mark, on something. Perhaps you can take_ that _test again."

"So long as it doesn't go against the laws of the world."

"Guards, if you will." Some soldiers who were standing by the door warily approached Ivy, having been there the whole time, including when she lost her temper (and they knew what she did).

"I won't hurt you!" Ivy chuckled. "Oh, and if you wouldn't mind informing the master that I will be away for a month, I would appreciate it. Just make sure to say that I'll be _away_ and not that I'm arrested, and only to the master. I don't want my guild to overreact before I explain to them the whole situation. That would just cause more trouble. Thanks!"

Some of the council members snorted. "She's more presumptuous and mature than the rest of her guild at the same time."


	10. Chapter 10

When the rest of the guild heard Ivy would be away for a month, most of them were relieved. The exception was Natsu, who was furious that she'd be in prison at all (they weren't stupid- if a council member shows up and tells you that someone will be away for a month, you know they were arrested).

"Natsu, calm down already!" Gray shouted, impatient.

"No! Ivy saved us all! Now I will save her!"

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Natsu, listen. We're lucky she only got arrested a month. It was highly likely that she would get life-imprisonment! Don't make things worse by bursting in there. Remember the good it did with Erza! You had to spend a night in jail. Please, Natsu, relax."

"Fine."

"Oh, so you'd do it for her, but not for me?" Gray retorted.

"It's all in the way you ask it." Natsu smirked.

"Or he may just be plotting to escape when we let our guards down." Mira added cheerfully.

"If he does," Erza glared, "I will hunt him down!" At this Natsu cowered in the corner. Anyone receiving that look would.

…

When a month finally past, Ivy returned thin but otherwise unharmed. Everyone was extremely happy to see that she was back. "Thanks for going to jail for our lives." Erza grinned.

"If I only get a month in jail, I'd do it a thousand times. I'm afraid that they will make the magic I used forbidden, though, so it won't be just a month next time."

"Well, anyway, we appreciate it," Master Makarov smiled.

"And I appreciate you not coming after me. It just would've made matters worse."

Gray gave Natsu an 'I-told-you-so' look and Juvia cried, "Yes! Gray is always right!"

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Don't be mean to Natsu; I appreciate his intentions, even if the result wouldn't be pretty. It makes me happy to know that at least someone wanted me home. The rest of you didn't even care, did you?"

Beaming, Natsu returned the look Gray gave him a moment before. Gray stuttered, "I-It's n-not like th-that…"

Erza smirked. "You have a way with words, don't you, Ivy?"

"Comes in handy in a trail." At that, everyone laughed.

A few months later…

_Clang! Clang! Clang! _Natsu jumped up happily. "Gildarts! It's the Gildarts Shift! Yay!"

When Gildarts got to the guild, the master asked, "Why are you here? Not that we mind, but you're earlier than you said you'd be."

Gildarts smiled and stated grandly, "I wanted to be home for the GRAND MAGIC GAMES!"

"That's still going on?" Carla inquired, puzzled.

"Well, it is fun!" Natsu grinned. "Are you gonna take part this time, Gildarts?"

"It's not really for me to decide…"

"Well!" The master smirked. "We are the number one guild, but this year I want to show off our strongest members! So I've already decided the people participating. Ivy! Erza! Mira! Laxus! And Gildarts! It was going to be someone else, but now that he's here, I decided to revise."

Natsu looked depressed. "Dang…"

…

A few days passed and they were all at Crocus again. Whispers came from the streets. "Look, Fairy Tail!" "They're the strongest, alright- they almost look scary!" "I wonder who that new person is…"

Laxus grinned. "Seems no one knows who you are, Ivy."

"I work to keep I that way. Although, now I'm participating in the Grand Magic Games, that will be slightly harder. Ah, well."

Lyon spotted them from a distance. "This time, I will surely win for you, Juvia!" he cried, getting down on his knees. Juvia edged away from the obnoxious intruder.

Gray turned and snorted. "No way, we've got our strongest this time. We have five people stronger than _me _participating. It's probably gonna be a fight for second place."

Lyon smirked. "Oh, you're not participating, Gray? Shame, you aren't needed even in your own guild…"

Gray's face contorted and he subconsciously threw off his jacket. "Why you…"

Ivy, noticing the commotion (and the bystanders staring) came up and slung her arm over Gray's shoulders, in the process returning his jacket back to where it should be. "That's not true, right, Gray? The guild would feel weird without you. There wouldn't be nearly as many fights. Plus, you're really strong. Probably stronger than that little smart-mouth over there… just keep your clothes on, k?" She winked.

"I know that!" Gray shouted.

"Who is this anyway?" Lyon asked with distaste. He did NOT like Gray being called stronger than him… or being called a smart-mouth.

Ivy smirked mischievously. "A friend." She then turned around and caught up with the others.

"Hmm… she's more cheerful than usual…" Gray, too, turned around, ignoring Lyon, to catch up with his guild. Lyon looked slightly offended.

…

When the announcer was calling out the teams, they were all the same as last year, except this time there were six teams, without Raven Tail and Fairy Tail B. Also, Jenny was participating for Blue Pegasus instead of Nychia.

"And now… Fairy Tail! Their team consists of Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, um… someone named Ivy, and _Gildarts_! We know all of these wizards are incredibly powerful, but I've never heard of Ivy before. She's bound to be strong, though!"

Lyon started at the girl from earlier. "Ivy?" he wondered. A memory rang in his head.

Gray- "_No way, we've got our strongest this time. We have five people stronger than _me _participating. It's probably going to be a fight for second place."_

Lyon shivered. "This Ivy person must be strong… but if she was, why haven't I heard of her before. Why hasn't anyone?"

Another in his guild was startled as well. "No way!" Jura thought. "_She's _participating? Why?"

Other than this, thought, no one really seemed to take Ivy seriously. "Ooooh Gildarts is participating!" "Who is this Ivy? I wanted to see Natsu!" "No way, Gray is cooler!" "At any rate, she _is _part of the strongest guild's representatives." "I wonder if Ivy's magic deals with plants?" "Who cares? She's probably as slow as one! I wanted to see Gajeel!"

Ivy smirked when she heard these various conversations rising up all over the stadium. Erza grinned at her. "You're invisible, and yet the topic of everyone's conversations at the same time."

"I just hope I don't look boastful when I defeat everyone in my path!"

"You already are boastful." Laxus muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey that's mean! I try not to be boastful!"

"And… you fail."

Mira smiled at them. "Let's not fight now, ok? There are people watching."

The commentator began speaking again. "Ok! Since last year's games were a big hit, we're going the same thing… with different competitions, of course. The first competition is Splash! Pick your participants! Oh, and if you go in the middle of the arena, you are out of the competition. Please keep that in mind!"

"I'll do this one," Laxus told them, turning towards the arena. "After all, lightning travel in water."

"No, let me. My magic _is _water." Laxus looked grumpy, but conceded. "Fine. And only because you have to show them that we wouldn't pick a loser for out team."

"Gee, thanks." Ivy muttered, strolling into the arena.

"Oh my! It looks like the person we know the least about is participating first! Ivy! (We don't even know her last name!)"

When Jura saw that Ivy was participating, he know, for the sake of appearences, that someone else would need to go. "Why don't you go, Lyon? It sounds like a water battle and you'd be able to freeze the water."

"Well, actually, I make ice, but ok." He agreed. He wanted to fight whoever this Ivy was.

Blue Pegasus had Ren participate, Millianna represented Mermaid Heel, Orga went for Sabertooth (for similar reasons to Laxus's), and Bacchus fought for Quatro Cerberus.

Once everyone was in the arena, the gong sounded. "Let the competition… begin!" A flood of water swirled out of all sides, leading to the center. It was very strong and fast, and about thigh-deep.

Millianna cried out and used her tubes to catch herself. Lyon created an ice ape and sat on top of it. Ren created a circle of air and floated above the water. Orga and Bacchus were simply resisiting the strong current.

Ivy looked like she was mimicking Orga and Bacchus, but in reality, she pushed the flow of water around her. "A better name for this would be Whirlpool. Or Maelstrom. I've always liked that word. It's fun to say." She muttered, talking to herself. No one was really doing anything at first, besides trying to stay in one place. Ivy sighed and flew in the air.

"Right. I don't mean to slight you, but since my magic deals with water, it would be very easy for me to get the current to sweep you all away. Therefore, since this is supposed to be a test of skill and not who I like and dislike, I'll fight the last person standing, k?"

She proceeded to go back into the water, sit down, and form a barrier around her, which, if you touched, would sweep you away in the current. All you could see of her was a little bump in the whirlpool.

"Tsh. She's not modest or anything." Orga sneered. "Anyway, I'm gonna know you all out at once!" He electrocuted the water so that everyone (except Ivy, because she wasn't actually in the water, just a pocket of air below the surface) in it was hurt, and Bacchus, who wasn't suited to this competition at all, was swept to the center.

"This competition did not make me fell wild…" he glumly grumbled.

Ren, however, was not in the water, so he proceeded to attack everyone.

Lyon's ice ape shattered from the lightning, but he made an ice dragon and rode it while attacking Ren at the same time. Since Sherry was watching, Ren defeated him, but not before Orga look out Millianna. It was just Ren, Orga, and Ivy left at that point. Orga glared at the bump in the current that was Ivy and shot a cannon of black lightning at it. To his surprise, it reflected back. He and Ren just barely dodged it.

"Water is reflective like a mirror, and therefore can reflect your attack!" Ivy told them, shouting over the roar of the current.

Orga looked at the bubbly water in disbelief. "Not that water!"

"No, but it can be!"

"You make no sense. Fine! I'll defeat Ren first!"

"Oh, no you won't" Ren growled. Unfortunately for Ren, he did. Now, just Orga and Ivy were left. Ivy took down her shield and stood up, dazedly. "It's… so… bright…"

"What are you talking about?"

"There's so much water… it's blinding!"

"Huh? Anyway, I'll just finish this up quick."

"No!" Ivy screamed like she was in pain. Her teammates were startled, calling to see if she was ok. With a great swooping motion, the water dissipated into mist, which cleared unnaturally fast.

The announcer looked bewildered, matching the raised eyebrows of the audience. "What is Ivy doing? Isn't her magic water magic? And not to mention that must've taken a lot of power to override out magic and clear it like that…"

"Sorry." Ivy smiled. "But I was in the middle of so much water, my brain was on overload. I see each water molecule like a little light, so with me being in the middle of so much of it, it was rather bright. It's like looking at the sun."

"I don't get you at all…" Orga trailed off, getting into battle stance. "So I might as well finish up then!"

Ivy smirked. "No, I'll finish up." She made a mini explosion around Orga, similar to what she did to Minerva a year ago. However, since she wasn't angry this time, it wasn't as strong. He was blinking when the mist cleared, but shot a cannon of lightning at her, which she barely dodged. "Oh dear. That took quite a bit of my magic to clear the water like that… hmm… ok! I'll have to defeat you early!" She took out her signature water whips and smacked down on Orga similarly to how she beat Gildarts. Orga was down.

The crowed roared, jumping to their feet. The unknown Fairy Tail mystery wizard was now admired. She beat Sabertooth, after all, which was still a superb guild. Minerva's mouth twisted down in distaste. Only she (outside of Fairy Tail) recognized that this was the person who beat her so easily last year, and she did not like it at all.


End file.
